Somewhere We Belong
by OhHushLyss
Summary: Banished from their own home four siblings join Gandalf, Bilbo and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield to relcaim their home and their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Many years ago a Dwarven warrior pledged himself to Aule the Vala. Along with his pledge the warrior asked a question of old and in turn he was blessed with the Four, who rose from the land itself. Together they grew, they learnt, they fought and they lived..._

Bilbo dropped his quill and sat back in his chair, a slight frown creasing his brows. He ran his hands over his face and smoothed down his hair as he sighed.

"No, no, that will not do" He huffed as his nose twitched.

A roar of laughter and the sound of mugs clanking together brought him from his thoughts, a soft smile formed on his lips as he leant forward retrieving his quill and a fresh piece of paper.

_It was at one of Old Took's Midsummer's eve parties that I first met them. They had come with Gandalf, the wizard with the spectacular fireworks. No one else was interested in them, too busy with the fireworks, food and ale, but I couldn't wait to be introduced, their was something about them._

_The party was in full swing before I finally got my chance, we were sat off to the side where it was much quieter and less hectic._

"_Bilbo, I'd like to introduce some friends of mine" The wizard had started waving a hand at the figures behind him. "Feredir, son of Elves, Storim, son of Elf and Man, Loki, son of Elf and Dwarf and Calliope, daughter of Elf and Dwarf. The children of Valin"_

_As he spoke each name they had stepped forward nodding their heads at me. I had stared at them openly, drinking in their appearances, not that it mattered much, to this day they still look the same._

_I never managed to say much to that before Gandalf began to speak again. He told me how they were all mothered by the same Elf, but she disappeared after the birth of the last two, the Dwarf twins and so it was the Dwarven warrior Valin who raised them. _

_They lived with the Dwarves and flourished. Until one night, it seems that Calliope and her king had a difference of opinion. She defied his orders and in punishment their father was sent away and the four siblings were banished. _

"Bilbo, are you at that writing table again? Your supper is going cold!" a loud voice broke through Bag End pulling Bilbo from his writing.

With a huff Bilbo called out a reply to the voice as he read over what he had wrote, his nose twitching as he sighed and scrunched up the paper throwing it to a pile on the floor. Another sigh escaped him as he made his way to the dinning room.

"How's the writing coming along?" Loki asked with a smirk. Bilbo simply glared in answer.

"When Gandalf returns, you should take him up on his offer, might give you something better than us to write about, and I dare say you might even meet a decent Elf instead of this riff-raff" Storim laughed as he pointed a fork full of food at Feredir who growled at his brother.

"No thank you, adventures are not for me, and I think Gandalf may have listened, for tea has been and gone and there has been no sign of him"

"I miss the Took side of you, where has he gone? He would of jumped at this opportunity. Did you lock him a box with your toy swords?" Loki's voice was loud and laced with laughter.

The table roared with laughter as Bilbo's cheeks coloured, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find words. A reply finally came but his voice was drowned by the shrill ring of the door bell. His face paled and his eyes grey wide , he stared at the siblings who simply shrugged their shoulders.

As the bell rang again Bilbo finally stood for the table and made his way to the door. He expected to see Gandalf when he opened the door but instead there stood a dwarf who pushed his way inside and hung his cloak on the nearest peg.

"Dwalin at your service" His voice was gruff and he bowed low, his beard sweeping the floor. Something about the dwarf reminded him of Loki, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Before Bilbo had a chance to say anything the dwarf had moved further into the house making a beeline for the dinning room. When Bilbo finally managed to get his legs to work he followed after the dwarf and found him sat at the table eating his tea, but something was wrong. Instead of five plates and five people sitting at the table there was only the dwarf and Bilbo's plate. There was no sign that the siblings had been there. He spun on the spot trying to spot a sign of them but there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, this will not do" Bilbo huffed to himself, nose twitching as he watched the dwarves storming his pantry.

In addition to the first dwarf a further eleven and Gandalf himself had arrived at Bag End and still Bilbo had not seen any sign of the siblings. He could understand their reluctance to be around dwarves but to just up and leave on him without saying a word did not sit well with him.

Flustered and at a loss Bilbo once again sighed. Grumbling to himself he drew his dressing gown tighter around himself, his cheeks colouring in embarrassment as he realised he was still in his bed clothes. Twitching his nose he called out at a dwarf to put something back before rushing to his room to change.

A familiar sweet smelling cloud of smoke escaped his room as he opened the door. Through narrowed eyes he saw the four siblings sat around his room, an ample amount of empty bottles piled around them and the familiar ornate pipe passing between Loki and Calliope.

He did not speak to them as he entered the room room fully shutting the door behind him. His chin held high he quickly moved across the room stepping over the bottles and Storim's prone figure. Reaching his dresser he roughly opened the draws grabbing whichever item lay at the top.

"I quite like this Bilbo, all flustered and hot under the collar" Storim mused with a smirk as he sat up and winked at the hobbit.

Bilbo's face remained blank as he turned his back on them whilst he dressed.

"Oh look, our dear little Bilbo is giving us the cold shoulder" Feredir sighed dramatically from his position by the window, pouting at Bilbo's back.

The siblings laughed softly throwing comments back and forth at the hobbit's expense.

"All right, that is quite enough, thank you" nose twitching as he straightened his clothes, he turned to look at the siblings with a soft smile. "You know, I understand why you hid out of view, but you did not even bother to tell me" He sighed as he moved back across the room to the door. "_He_ is not here" he added turning back to face them

"Sorry Bilbo, we shouldn't of just left like that" Calliope's voice was low as she moved to stand from the bed. "We did not think, we just heard the name and ran, we thought _he_ might have been there with him"

"It is no excuse, we know, but if we are to face him, we needed some courage first, it appears we got carried away though" Loki laughed gesturing to the bottles. "Here have some of this, will help loosen you up a little" Holding the pipe out Loki smirked as he wiggled his brows

"No thank you, it dulls the senses, now if you do not mind, I need to get back before they destroy my home"

With that Bilbo left the room letting the door swing shut behind him. The four siblings turned to face each other and stood there for a moment or two, just looking between themselves. Their silent conversation came to an end and Calliope and Loki moved to leave the room whilst Storim and Feredir held back collecting the empty bottles.

"I suppose now is as good a time as ever" Calliope mused taking the pipe from Loki. "I mean, we are in a safe place, we are altogether and Gandalf is here"

"Aye, but still my stomach is uneasy" Loki nodded his head taking the pipe back as they stopped in the hall.

"_Gemey_?" Calliope smirked, one eyebrow raised in question

"Aye, that'll do, see you in there"

With that Loki turned and moved towards the room the dwarves had taken over whilst Calliope made her way to the pantry. Hiding in the shadows she checked the cost was clear before she carried on. With her back to the door she made her way to the back of the pantry where the good ale was stored but a gruff harrumph had her jumping in fright.

Bringing her hands together up to her chest she turned slowly to look at the person with wide eyes. "_Irak'adad_" she breathed as one hand began to move towards the dwarf in front of her. It had only moved a few inches before she thought better and brought it back to clasp the one still at her chest.

Dwalin stood before her, his arms crossed over his chest, his face unreadable, Calliope nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot her hands still tightly clasped by her chest, she opened her mouth to talk several times but only managed small gasps. It seemed like hours passed when suddenly Dwalin lurched forward his arms out.

He grasped Calliope by the shoulders and pulled her towards him roughly, wrapping his arms around the small dwarf he held her tightly for a while. "_Fahamhalâwtunz_" his voice was low and raspy, he pulled back and brushed his thumbs below her eyes collecting tears. "_Gajut men_"

"There is nothing to forgive, _irak'adad_ you did what you had to. If he would just _ihbir_ this would not have happened" Calliope mumbled, smiling softly as she finished

"Come, let us go eat, you could do with sobering up" Dwalin sighed grabbing her small hand in his large one.

Calliope made to protest but he just tightened his hold on her, pulling her behind him as he made for the room they had taken hold of. He sat her at the table and set a plate full of food in front of her. When she made to move again he clamped a hand over her shoulder to keep her seated.

"Eat _fahamhalâwtunz_" He snapped before turning to his own food.

Calliope grumbled to herself as she pushed the food on her plate around. Twitching her nose in a Bilbo-like fashion she made to move from the table again to search for the hobbit but Dwalin's hand clamped down on her shoulder once more, this time to stay. Grumbling again she turned to look at the dwarves around her, she recognised their faces but could only recall a handful of names. Swiveling in her seat she looked at the dwarves that sat by the back of the room, her gaze fell upon a young blonde dwarf whose eyes stared back intently.

"This just got awkward" she mumbled, her cheeks colouring as the dwarf suddenly stood and walked along the table handing mugs of ale to those without. He lingered in front of Calliope staring down at her, his gaze still intent, grey-blue eyes holding an unasked question. Calliope quickly took the offered mug and bent her head to stare at her legs until she heard the dwarf walk on.

When Dwalin and the other dwarves were busy with their drinking competition Calliope quickly rummaged in the pockets on her dress pulling out a silver flask and a small bag. From the bag she pulled a couple of deep red petals that she stuffed in her mouth before pouring the colourless liquid from her flask into her mug.

As soon as the dwarves had finished their drink they began to move around. As soon as Dwalin's hand moved from her shoulder Calliope leapt from her seat in an attempt to find Bilbo or one of her brothers but Dwalin's hand found hers and pulled her to sit by him in his new spot at the table his hand returning to her shoulder once again.

Calliope huffed in defeat and began to drink from her mug as she glared at the dwarf who simply smiled back as he began to play on an instrument she hadn't noticed he held. As the dwarves began to sing and stomp throwing plates and mugs around Calliope found herself stamping along catching Loki join in. She laughed as the mug he threw bounced of Dwalin's head before getting caught by another dwarf who sent it down the hall.

In one swift move Dwalin had got to his feet depositing his instrument on the table and sent Calliope twirling into the hall. As she twirled she passed Bilbo frozen in horror as he watched his pots fly through the air bouncing of heads and feet on their way to the kitchen. She laughed softly and made to stop to comfort him but tripped over something and went flying into the blonde dwarf.

"Still as clumsy _irak'amad_" he chuckled helping her up

"Fili, you remember" she breathed smiling at the young dwarf a wave of relief passing over her.

"Not at first, but when I saw your braid I knew for certain" his smile was sheepish as he took a step forward whilst the rest of the dwarves crowded around them roaring with laughter.

A heavy knock on the door had them all moving to stand in the hall, the colour in Calliope's face drained and her eyes grew wide, she made to run to a different room but Fili grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand behind him where Dwalin's thick arm enveloped her shoulders. She tried in vain to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her tighter, looking down at her he gave her a pointed look.

"You will face him and I will stand with you, it is about time do you not think?" His voice was harsh but he smiled softly.

Calliope shook her head and made to move again, but it was too late. The door had opened and _he_ strolled in.

_Thank you for the reviews (: follows &amp; favorites :) They make me supper happy  
_

_Alexma: I'm glad you like this so far, hope this chapter is just as good :)  
__Mypinkpajamas: Thank you for taking the time to read this :) aha it didn't sound pompous. Hope the Khuzdul in this makes up for the lack of it in the first chapter :)_

_Khuzdul :  
__Gemey - Whiskey  
__Irak'adad - Uncle  
__Fahamhalâwtunz - Bumblebee  
__Gajut men - Forgive me  
__Ihbir - Listen!  
Irak'amad - Aunt_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry, not a new chapter. I'm still working on that but I have re-wrote the last part of this one._

* * *

Just as Gandalf had told him he had approached The Shire from the north-west following the main road from Ered Luin. Turning south he had followed the rocky path past the bog taking a right and heading east towards the stream knowing he only had to walk along it for a mile or so to the crossing and then it was just north to the third turning on the left and there would be Bag End. A cold drink and warm meal waiting for him.

So focused on the meeting with the envoys and the meeting the previous month with Gandalf he had followed the path to far east finding himself by the Brandywine bridge. Growling to himself he looked up and glared at the starry sky. How could anything in this place be easy to find. Surely the wizard could of given him something else to go on, searching for a small sign in the dark was like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Curse that old _lulkh_" Thorin grumbled to himself after a few moments finding himself back at the stream he had followed earlier.

Taking a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose he scanned The Shire once more. If he wasn't so late and in such a foul mood he would of admired the beauty of the place, but now was not the time, and a person like him would never admit such a thing out loud. Taking another deep breath that he let out in a low growl he turned his attention to the path behind him.

A single, large hazel tree sat atop a hill, yellow light shone from a window and there to the left of the light a faint blue glow could be seen. Grumbling and cursing to himself he followed the path sticking to the left. "This Hobbit best had be worth it" he snarled to himself as he finally reached the gate to Bag End.

The blue mark mocked him as it shone brightly against the green door, snarling Thorin raised his fist to knock but let it fall back to his side as he stepped to the side to peer through the small window watching the few Dwarves in the hall as they threw pots from one end to the other. Breath catching in his throat as he watched Dwalin send someone twirling down the hall towards his nephew.

"Let the merry bastards enjoy themselves before your foul presence ruins it" A harsh voice grumbled from his right.

"I see you came then" Thorin grumbled back not taking his attention from the female.

"We gave our word did we not?"

A sound of disgust passed Thorin's lips as he turned his attention from the window to the Elf who appeared from the shadows.

"Tell me, _Oakenshield_, does it irk you it being us that the old man chose?" Feredir questioned glancing at the Dwarf with a smirk "Never mind, the answer is clearly written on your face. If it's any consolation I dislike the situation as much as you"

"Why come then? It is not uncommon the four of you go back on your word, why not this time?" Throin snarled looking Feredir over in disgust.

"Aye, but you see, this time we gave our word to Gandalf, not you"

"It matters not, you are unwanted" Thorin snarled advancing on the Elf as his hand flew to his belt.

"_Stulte_, are you really that deluded? Did you not see their faces?" Feredir laughed without humour his face twisted in anger as he advanced on Thorin, his own blade already drawn. "Regardless of whether we are wanted or not, you need us. The world is a changed place since you last went gallivanting. And no thanks to you, my siblings and myself have knowledge about this land that you need, unless you wish to fail" Feredir smirked taking a step backwards and lowering his blade.

"I told Gandalf I did not need, nor want your help" Thorin snarled "I would rather my men and I fail than to accept your help"

"That pride of yours will be your downfall" Laughing dryly once more Feredir stashed his blade back in its hold. Banging on the door before disappearing into the shadows.

Thorin growled to himself as he watched the Elf disappear, shaking his head he breathed in deeply turning his attention to the door as it opened to reveal Gandalf and a hall full of Dwarves.

* * *

He growled to himself as Oin recalled the portents. Feredir was right, not a single Dwarf was dismayed to know the siblings were there. Dwalin's eyes held a look he had not seen for a long time as he frequently glanced over his head checking the archway. His blood was boiling, the Dwarves were standing shouting out to each other.

Anger reaching it's peak he rose from the table slamming his fist down as he did. Without thinking words were falling from his mouth. The Dwarves retook their seats staring at him, eagerly drinking in the words he spoke. Hope flaring in their eyes. They shouted out their agreement, slamming their own fists upon the table as they cheered. Retaking his seat he turned to look at Balin as he spoke. The room deflated, the hope that swarmed them moments before fading at Balin's words, only to reignite seconds later as Gandalf produced a key, twirling it across his fingers as he spoke.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked voice low. Taking the key from Gandalf he twirled it around his own fingers feeling the cool metal against his hand. Thoughts turning to his home as the others spoke.

"The answer lies somewhere, hidden in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in middle earth who can" Gandalf spoke bringing Thorin back to the present.

_Elves_ he thought with a sneer, _and the siblings no doubt_. Squashing his anger down and ignoring the thoughts that crept into his mind he focussed his attention on the Dwarves and the Hobbit. Bilbo stuttered as he spoke and the Dwarves voiced their doubts bickering amongst each other.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf's voice was thunderous, his stature had doubled, the light in the room had dimmed considerably.

Voice softening as he continued to speak, retaking his seat as the light returned Thorin nodded to himself. He had known the Wizard for most of his life. Though he had a funny way of going about things, he was trustworthy and always got it right. But surely the old man could of picked a better Hobbit, he thought as said Hobbit fainted at Bofur's words. And he could definitely have chosen someone other than those blasted siblings, those who had betrayed him the most.

"Such an excitable little fellow" Feredir chuckled crouching by the Hobbit as his younger siblings moved into view.

"See, I told you it was them" Dori's voiced hissed out breaking the silence that had overtaken.

The Dwarves erupted, muttering to each other and calling out to Thorin who glanced over his shoulder, his voice harsh as he silenced them. Turning his attention back to those in front of him, he bit down on his tongue, thoughts turning sour as he watched Calliope bend over the Hobbit pouring something into his mouth.

Closing his eyes briefly his hand moved to hover over one of the daggers secured in his belt. The thought of drawing the blade and slitting her throat, watching as she grasped at the wound in a vain attempt to stop the flow of blood as the light faded from her eyes, flashed through his mind. But he knew he couldn't. At least not now, not here. Sighing he turned his gaze to Gandalf who smiled at the siblings waving them forward.

"I trust you have your map with you" he asked retaking his seat.

"Of course" Storim grinned, hands dipping into his pocket.

"What are they doing here? They are unwelcome." Gloin roared.

"Oh don't be like that Gloin" Feredir pouted rejoining his siblings.

"Gandalf, I told you when last we met, we do not need, nor want their help.."

"And I told you, it is not for you to decide" Gandalf frowned cutting Thorin off. "I do not deny that there is a bad history between you, that they are indeed unwelcome. But I believe that they will be of great help to you and your men. They have knowledge of the land that you do not, knowledge that will be of great help to you"

Pausing he took the map from Storim and spread it across the table, flattening it as best he could he turned to look at Thorin. "This shows the entirety of middle-earth. Everything you need to know. This is the most up to date version. It shows you the safest route from here to Erebor."

"And how can we trust it when it comes from them traitors?" Gloin growled glaring at the siblings.

"Because I trust it"

Thorin sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as the Dwarves once again shouted to each other. Moving his hand to his chin he looked the map over shutting the noise out. It was old and tattered. Adorned with holes and tears, stained with unknown substances. Various drawings and words in a language he did not know covered the majority of the map. Lines zig-zagging here and their joining the pictures and the words together.

Sighing to himself he looked from the map to Balin and Dwalin raising a single brow in question. They both answered the same, deep down he knew they would, how could they not. Turning his attention to Gandalf who sat with his back to the wall, watching the room in mild amusement. Catching his attention he nodded his head slowly.

* * *

Khuzdul:

_Lulkh – Fool_

Latin:

_Stulte – Fool_

kamiccolo's rose: Thank you for your comment :) I hope you find this chapter interesting as well.

Thank you for the favourites and follows :) I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I just couldn't get it to go the way I wanted and when it finally started to look right I couldn't get on the computer. The next chapter is currently underway so hopefully that will be up soon.

If you get a chance please review xx


End file.
